Secrets That We Keep
by xTaintedBeautyx
Summary: Rebekah and Klaus finally confess after all these years in the tenth century that they are in love with each other, then Rebekah gets pregnant with Klaus's child two weeks before they are turned into vampires. Rebekah had kept the secret of the baby from Klaus all this time. Now recently after being banished from New Orleans by Klaus, she has returned to tell him the news.
1. Chapter 1

It was the tenth century back when we all humans. My brothers Niklaus, Kol, Elijah, Finn and my littlest brother Henrik. I was seventeen and it was just a normal human life for me. I would watch my older brothers sword fight with Henrik by my side. As i was watching another one of their sword fights, Niklaus and Elijah this time, it was hard not to laugh. The way they fought with swords made it all funny.

"Funny isnt it Henrik?" i asked, amused by their fighting. We watched as Niklaus cut off Elijah's belt and Elijah having an amused shocked facial expression upon his face.

"Really is. But i think anyone could beat Elijah." Henrik stated in a challenging, teasing tone.

I shook my head when he spoke of that.

"Is that so, little brother? Get to training and we shall see." Elijah teased back, picking up his belt that had been cut off and checking to see if it was fixable. Elijah never held grudges against his family which i thought was very noble.

Niklaus looked over at me with a faint smirk on his lips, locking his eyes with mine. Was it wrong that i found him attractive? My own brother? I had often thought about asking him if he had thought the same but perhaps i might have judged wrongly. Before our eye lock could last, the voice of our father Mikael had approached us with mother by his side.

"Sword fighting? Again?!" Mikael spat out as he laid down the firewood he was carrying in is hands and approached Elijah and Niklaus but he had his eyes locked with Niklaus. The hatred our father had to Niklaus frightened me to my wits end. I loved Niklaus, more than my brother but not that i would make it so obvious. "You think this is a game, BOY?!" Mikael shouted, stopping in front of Niklaus.

"No, father." Niklaus said innocently and hesitantly, flickering his eyes at Esther before back at Mikael. It wasnt hard to miss the fear in Niklaus's eyes. It made my chin tremble lightly.

Mikael then took his sword by force and pointed it at Niklaus as we all stood around. "I thought so, boy. We fight with swords for protection, not a petty game." he snarled.

Esther held the basket of clean clothes that needed hanging before parting her lips to speak. "Mikael...he means well. Calm down." she spoke.

"Thats the PROBLEM." Mikael snapped back before kicking Niklaus to the ground and pointed the sword at him, only to come to an abrupt halt at my action.

"Father, leave him alone!" I shouted bravely yet still frightened.

Mikael turned his head towards me with an expression of disgust. "You defend him...this burden, pathetic boy...you choose him over me, Rebekah?!" he asked in astonishment before shooting a glare at Niklaus and walking off.

Kol walked over, shouting. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"Take the firewood inside, boy." Mikael told Kol as he passed by, leaving towards the woods. Kol went to take the firewood inside.

I stood there frozen but with no guilt whatsoever. Mikael had no right to bully Niklaus and i wasnt putting up with it any longer. I watched as Niklaus got up back onto his feet. "Are you okay, Nik?" i asked concernedly before watching mother leave to hang up our laundry.

"Yeah, im fine. Thank you, sister." Niklaus stated, flashing a soft smile in my direction.

I walked over to him, now standing in front of Niklaus as i place my hand gently on his cheek. "I will always stand up for you." i smiled back, my dimples slightly showing on my cheeks. We had locked eyes for a brief minute or two before we were interrupted by Elijah.

"Mother says dinner is about to be set. Better get inside, or you two are out of luck." Elijah teased gently before heading inside.

I then walk passed Niklaus, my hand lightly brushing beside his and went to sit at the table for dinner. Dinner was quiet since father hadnt shown up until a half hour had passed. Niklaus had always sat beside me at dinner.

Mikael finally walked in, slamming the door and took his seat at the table. He seemed slightly drunk which wasnt every any good.

"Your dinner is almost cold, Mikael." Esther reminded him before she glanced over at Niklaus and i. I had figured she knew Mikael would end up saying something about Niklaus, it was a matter of time.

"Cannot believe that my own daughter would defend THAT thing." Mikael spoke of Nikaus. I bit my cheek to hide any tears that would only give him benefit.

"Father, you are not well." Elijah spoke of Mikael being drunk, trying to defuse the tension.

"I didnt say that you could speak did i, Elijah?"" Mikael stated harshly.

Elijah shook his head gently. "No sir." he stated before remaining silent.

The rest of the dinner was ate in silence and glares from across table between Mikael and Niklaus. It had also made sense that Niklaus sat beside me, knowing whenever i was with Niklaus, Mikael sure as hell wouldnt be touching him. After the table was cleared, i looked over at mother as i set the remaining cleaned dishes to the side.

"Im going to bed, im fairly tired, mother." I told her. Esther nodded before pressing a kiss to my forehead and excused me. I walked into my bedroom and began to brush my long blond hair in my night gown. Thoughts ran through my head about how i cared for Niklaus more than just a brother, it was hard for me to deny it but if Mikael ever found out - no, he couldnt find out. Never will. I set the brush onto the table beside my bed and went to lie in my bed on my side, my back facing the door of my room in the hut. I shut my eyes to get lost in my thoughts before i felt a hand placed on the side of my hip.

I jumped at first before turning to look at Niklaus. "Nik? What on earth are you doing?" i whispered.

"Wanted to see you is all, Rebekah." Niklaus formed a smile onto his lips. "I needed to speak to you." he confessed.

I press my eyebrows together before lying flat on my back, looking directly at him. "About what?" i asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I know father...being mean as he is." Niklaus told me sincerely.

I sighed. "I'm alright. It is you that im worried about, Nik. He's always at you and i dont like it. Now, get to bed before he catches us." i smirk.

Niklaus forms a sly smirk on his lips before letting out a soft chuckle. "Perhaps. But, i dont want to love." he comments before climbing into bed with me like old times as kids and lies on his side as i face him with a smile.

"Be careful." i remind him.

"Ill go before morning." Niklaus spoke before placing a kiss on my forehead. He had hesitated before then. "Goodnight, Rebekah." he said.

"Goodnight, Nik." he smiled. Having him in my bed felt so comforting.

We both fell asleep soundlessly throughout the night and i wasnt aware what was bound to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came after I had spent the night sleeping in my brother's arms. It was the normal thing to do since we were little but this time, to me, it had meant a little different. Of course Niklaus had left before the sun rose and everyone began to wake up. I had woken up by myself from a comfortable night. I got out of bed and brushed my hair again, putting it into a bun before getting ready to help mother with the breakfast. We had all sat down at the table to eat, Niklaus giving me a smirk every now and then as i would pretend i didnt know what he meant just to tease him. Then soon after the breakfast I decided to go bathe. I had walked out to the creek past the forest with a clean dress, a towel and undergarments lying over my left forearm. Once i had gotten there, i stopped and laid my fresh clean clothes onto the grass and reached over to undo my bun, letting my long blond hair flow in the wind. I then took off my bed clothes, along with my undergarments and set them aside as i stood entirely bare naked near the creek. I put my foot into the water to test it out - which it felt mildly warm for the spring time. Then not a moment too soon, i heard someone approach behind me. I stood frozen because i wasnt expecting anyone to come to bathe or swim at this time. "Who's there?" i asked hesitantly without turning, my back was facing whomever it was with my rear in full view "Just me." Niklaus's voice rang in my ears "Nik?" i asked, peering over my shoulder. "Why are you here?" i asked curiously, biting my lower lip Niklaus was hesitant before he finally spoke "I have a confession" he replied. "Confession? About what?" I asked before wrapping an arm around my breasts and my other hand covering my downstairs before i turned to face him. Was this what i thought it was? Did he fancy me too? The anticipation was killing me. "This might be wrong...father might kill me if he finds out but...Rebekah, i love you. More like fancy you." Niklaus confessed. It was hard on him to do so with the fear of Mikael; i had the same fear. I blinked my eyes twice to what i had just heard. I was both relieved and surprised at the same time. "You do?" i asked, completely dropping both my arms to my side, revealing my complete nude body. Niklaus's expression seemed dumbfounded when he saw me entire naked. It was priceless really, almost as if a child had gotten its toy they wanted for Christmas. But of course being Niklaus and a brother, he instantly looked away. "Sister..." he said softly. "Yes, Nik? Come on, lets bathe." I pointed out before stepping into the warm water feet first, stopping to look at Niklaus once again. "Are you going to bathe?" i asked. Niklaus bit his bottom lip before flashing a smile as his eyes wandered up and down my body once again before nodding. "Yes, sister." he smirked before stripping down to being bare as well before joining me in the creek. When he had stripped, i couldnt help but look - even i was curious. Once he got in, i surprisingly wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, pulling him closer to me as his placed his hands on my hips. "I fancy you too. For so long, Nik. I just didnt know if you, felt the same way." i explained, flashing a soft smile on my lips as i locked eyes with him. Niklaus seemed relieved just as much as i was He leaned forward as i watched his lips crash onto mine, kissing me softly. I then deepened the kiss to show him how much love i had for him, how much love i couldnt get to really show him because of the sibling bond but now that has changed. I had given into the indulgence before me and i couldnt let go of my true love, even if he was my brother. I had pulled back for a brief moment to look at him, to look into his blue/green eyes. "i love you so much, Nik. Sometimes i hurts." i confessed as i sniffed once. "And i love you more, Rebekah. Finally we can be together." Niklaus stated before lifting my chin with his wet hand and pressing his lips against mine as well. I kissed him back without hesitation as i felt his length harden against my thigh from under the water. I gave a faint smirk against his lips at the feeling. "Whats so funny, love?" Niklaus asked with a smile on his lips. I bit my bottom lip and curved it into a smile. "I think youre happy to see me." i admitted. I watched as he blushed a little at the comment. I then took his hand into mine and lead him back up to the surface and laid out the towel i had brought with me before lying down on it and pulling him down onto me, catching a glimpse of his rather large hard length which was breath taking. I wanted him to take me, to be my first and my last, forever. "Are you sure about this, sister?" Niklaus asked reassuringly as he hovered over me, locking eyes with mine. I nodded in approval. "Yes, im positive. I want you and only you." i replied. My heart was racing like it always seemed to have whilst being about Niklaus. I believed he was my true love, sibling or not - that didnt matter to me. Niklaus nodded in response as i spread my legs open a little more. Niklaus then pressed his lips against my neck, kissing it softly which drove me insane. Then i felt him enter. I squinted my eyes shut tightly at first because of the pain but i tried to be brave and not let it seem like it affected me - i didnt want Niklaus t be discouraged. "Are you okay, Rebekah?" Niklaus asked anyway. I nodded quickly "Yes, keep going." I replied. As Niklaus went on a few more thrusts into me, the pain started to ease with each stride My mouth dropped open as i felt pleasure. Niklaus continued to kiss my neck and collarbone as he thrusted himself into me. I let out a few moans as i tilted m head back a bit. I had to make sure to keep my voice down in case Mikael or any of our family were around. I began to buck my hips against his and once he had sped up, i began to moan louder. I covered my mouth with mt free hand as my moans kept escaping loudly as i heard Niklaus's soft pleasurable moans. I gave up with covering my mouth because i felt like i was on cloud nine. I wrapped my legs around Niklaus's waist as he continued thrusting his hardness into me "I love you so much, Nik." i said softly in between breaths before his lips crashed onto mine, kissing me softly yet passionately. I felt one of his hands feel up my chest, the feeling of his touch amongst my breasts drove me to higher peaks in pleasure. I arched my back slightly as i began to feel my climax getting close. "I love you too, Bekah. So much." Niklaus replied as he kissed up my jaw line and crashed his lips against mine once again, claiming them to be his. Moments after, i finally came. A felt of pleasure overruled my body before i felt him climax inside of me as well. I lie there with my eyes closed as i attempt to catch my breath. Niklaus then rests his head on my shoulder, catching his breath as well. We had in fact made love. I brushed my hand though his hair as he rested his head on my chest, the entire moment replaying in my head before i felt him move to pull me onto his chest. I cuddled up next to him. "Been waiting for that moment for oh so long, Nik." he confessed. "Me too Rebekah. I had never imagined that you felt the same way as i did. I was afraid father would find out and id be in for it." Niklaus stated honestly as he ran his index finger up and down my bare arm. As I was about to speak, the voice of our father echoed for a distance I instantly stand up and look to Niklaus "Hurry before he sees you." i rushed to Niklaus before looking in the direction of Mikael shouting for me. "Sorry father! i just came out to bathe, wont take me long i promise!" i shouted back as i watched Niklaus get dressed. "I'll see you tonight" he grinned before he ran up to kiss me quickly. "Love you, Rebekah." Niklaus said before he made his way away from the creek and back into the village fully clothed. I smiled like a fool before i hurriedly wrapped up the semi- bloody towel and got myself into the creek to wash up. "Rebekah, do not take to long, its about lunch time." Mikael stated in a rough tone. "I wont, sorry father." I told him, in hopes he would just leave me be. And thats what exactly he had done. Once he left, i hurried my washing before i washed the towel as well before getting into my clean clothes, taking my dirty clothes with me to be washed later and headed back to the hut That night, Niklaus snuck into my bedroom and slept next to me again and this time, he held me like a lover, not a brother. A week had gone by since that moment together and within that week i had found myself feeling rather sick. One morning, the first morning i felt sick, i had excused myself from lunch preparations with mother because i had felt sick. We both assumed it was the flu. I ran out to the forest, passed Niklaus and threw up a few times. I didnt know what was going on but then as i had hoped Niklaus wouldnt follow, he had. "Everything okay, Rebekah?" Niklaus asked concernedly. "Just go away You dont need to see this." I snapped at him. I could tell by his vibe that he didnt like me snapping at him like that but i didnt want him to see me like this. "I will not, Rebekah. Tell me whats wrong?" Niklaus demanded. "Nothing. I most likely have the flu." I replied. I hadnt known i was pregnant. Another week had gone by and i had stopped throwing up, thank god. But my stomach began to show just a small bump that was obvius i was pregnant. When i had first noticed it, i was in disbelief. I was pregnant with Niklaus's child. I hadnt slept with anyone else. I was glad that i was alone when i had first found out. I was worried and scared but also happy because it was with the man i loved. We would have to run away eventually before Mikael would find out and most likely kill Niklaus for this. One night i was helping mother with dinner when father came in and rolled his eyes. "Rebekah, youre getting heavier." Mikael remarked in a tone of haste. My chin trembled from the comment mixed with my hormones from being pregnant. "Im not fat. Mother has done the cooking, father." i gave a rebuttal. "She isnt fat, father" Niklaus sneered at Mikael. He was already getting defensive over me more than ever. "Says the one whose always drinking every night." he added bravely. Mikael turned around to face Niklaus. "You think youre funny, boy?! HUH?" he shouted, shoving Niklaus. "Stop it." I commented to father but he had not listened. "HUH? Think youre brave...nothing but a burden." Mikael scoffed before throwing a punch at Niklaus which caused Niklaus to take a fall. "STOP IT, RIGHT NOW, STOP IT!" I shouted worriedly and angrily as tears formed in my eyes. "I will NO LONGER let you harm my brother." I demanded. Mikael looked as if he were to come and punish me before mother stepped into the hut. "This all ends now, for all of you." Esther demanded in a patient tone before she continued to cook dinner. Niklaus had left the hut and calmed down. Niklaus had ended up hanging out with Henrik after dinner, Henrik always looked up to Niklaus, ive noticed that. That was the evening Niklaus had taken him to see the wolves as i wandered about the hut. Heartbreaking news was soon to come. 


End file.
